


One Long Weekend

by Kaijuscientists



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, but i ship all the boys together, its not really shippy, sick prompto, so any fic i have with them all in it they're probalby all dating too, the boys take care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuscientists/pseuds/Kaijuscientists
Summary: Prompto hasn't responded to any texts all weekend.





	One Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a fic for a comic Kaciart did on tumblr [ here ](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/161216192653%20)

Its sunday when. Gladio and Ignis knock on Prompto’s door. They hadn’t heard from the kid all weekend, even though he was supposed to meet up with them yesterday. 

“Hey guys,” Prompto said as he opened the door, voice hoarse. 

“Shit, Prom, you ok?” Gladio said, taking in Prompto’s appearance. He was pale, with dark bags under his eyes, accentuated by the fact that he was wearing his glasses that was normally never seen in. 

“You do look quite ill, Prompto.” Ignis said agreeing, concern bleeding into his voice.

“I caught a bug or something.” Prompto said nodding. He closed his eyes, the sunlight making his already sore head hurt even more. Before he knew it, a wave of dizziness crashed into him, and had him leaning heavily on the doorway. 

“My head…” He groaned, a hand going to his forehead 

“Alright…” Gladio said. Prompto lets out a surprised yelp as Gladio grabs him by the arm, and picks him up. “You’re coming with us.”

“But…,”Prompto said, struggling to get down. “I need to get my things.”

“Not to worry, Prompto, i’ll collect some clothes for you, and grab your phone.” Ignis said, letting himself into Prompto’s home. “Get him settled in the car, i’ll be right out Gladio.” 

Prompto watched Ignis go thru heavily lidded eyes as he settled against Gladios chest, his fever addled brain taking great comfort in human contact. 

“Geez Prom, when was the last time you ate? I swear you’re at least a few pounds lighter.” Gladio asked as they walked to the car. 

Prompto thought for a moment, resting his head on Gladio’s shoulder. “Friday, i guess?” He said. 

“Prompto.” Gladio said, suddenly very serious. “It’s sunday.” He was also pretty worried about how hot Prompto’s skin felt on his neck. 

“Oh…” Prompto said, “Sorry.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for Prom.” Gladio said soothingly. Prompto just mumbles in response. He’s so exhausted and sick, and finally having someone there for him, he’s finding it hard to fight sleep.

“We’ve got ya now, so just let us take care of you.” Gladio said, shifting him a bit to get the car door open, then settling him into the back seat. Prompto whines a bit at being put down, but quickly settles. Gladio reached across him and fastens his seatbelt, before his runs a hand through Promptos’ hair. “You’re alright, Prom.” He whispers. “Rest.” 

He gets into the passenger seat and Ignis enters the driver's seat a few minutes later, tossing a duffle bag in the back seat.. Just from the look on Ignis face, Gladio can tell he’s pretty mad. 

“His parents weren’t in there, were they?” He asked, knowing full well what the answer was going to be. 

“No, they weren’t” ignis said, turning the key in the ignition. “It doesn’t look like they’ve been in for quite some time.”

Gladio hums in response. 

“The kid hasn’t eaten since friday, Iggy.” Gladio said, looking back at the sleeping boy in the back seat, looking small and frail. 

“That’s not surprising, there isn’t much in there right now, not even medicine.” Ignis explained, gripping the steering wheel. “Prompto’s probably been suffering in silence all weekend.”

“Why didn’t he call anyone?” Gladio asked frowning.

“Knowing him, he didn’t wanna bother anyone,” Ignis said. “Or perhaps he just wasn’t thinking straight.”

“That’s pretty likely, felt like he’s probably got a decent fever.” Gladio said.

Ignis sighs, regardless of the reason, Prompto shouldn’t have had to be alone while he was ill. He parents should have been around, at the very least made sure the medicine cabinet was stocked just in case. 

“Lets just get him to Noct’s,” Ignis said, forcing himself to relax, being angry won’t help him right now. “Then we can make sure he gets the care he deserves.”

Gladio nods, keeping an eye on Prompto the whole ride.

\---------------------------

Once they got to Nocts, Gladio carried Prompto up to his apartment. Noct was at the door immediately, he’d been worried about Prompto since he’d not been answering texts, but had been busy with royal affairs. 

“Is he ok?” Noct asked, obviously very concerned with the fact that Gladio was carrying an unconsious prompto. 

“He’ll be fine, Noct.” Ignis said calmly, hoping that would calm Noctis as well. “He’s ill, that is all.”

“Let me guess.” Noct said, annoyed. “ His parents left him alone like this.”

“If i had to guess, his parents haven’t been around for a few weeks, so they probably do not know,” Ignis explained. “But yes, I share your annoyance, to put it lightly.”

Prompto chose that moment to shift in gladio’s arms, face scrunching in discomfort. 

“Noct, can i put him in you’re bed?” Gladio asked, rocking the sleeping boy gently. He was eager to get Prompto resting comfortably.

“Yeah, of course.” Nocts responded. “Can I get anything, Ignis?”

“If you could grab a glass of water, and the flu medication from the bathroom.” Ignis said, thinking. “Perhaps a washcloth for his face.”

“You got it specs.” Noctis said, running off to get the things. 

With Gladio settling Prompto, and Noctis given a duty, Ignis set to making Prompto something to eat.

\---------------------------

Noct made quick work of grabbing the meds and a glass of water, bringing them to his bedroom. 

Gladio had Prompto tucked in, the blanket pulled up to his chin and the chair form the corner pulled up next to the bed. 

“I got him some medicine,” Noctis said quietly, making his way to the opposite side of the bed, sitting on the edge. “We should wake him to to take some. I think ignis is making something to eat too.”

“I bet he is.” Gladio said. “He hadn’t eaten since friday” Looking down at Prompto, sighing. 

“What?” Noctis said, trying to keep his voice down. 

“He was probably to sick to cook, and i don’t even think he realized so much time passed, he seemed surprised to hear it was sunday.”

Noctis frowned, looking down at prompto, he reached a hand out to run it through prompto hair.

“Prompto,” Noct called out gently. “It’s time to wake up.” Prompto stirred, groaning as he came back to consciousness. 

“Noct,” he whispered, voice cracking. He looked around the room, which was definitely Noct’s, and wondered how he’d got up here. His eyes came to rest on Gladio, who was sitting in a chair next to the bed. 

“Hey buddy, how ya feeling?” Gladio asked, leaning forward.

“I’ve been better.” Prompto said, his voice just barely a whisper. 

“I got some medicine here, and some water, if you’re up to it.” Noct said, holding up both items. 

Prompto just nods, and moves to push himself up. Gladio is quick to help, getting him propped up on a couple pillows. 

“Sorry its the liquid kind,” Noctis said, pouring a dose, and handing over the cup to prompto who took it without complaint, apart from the grimace at the taste.

Noct quickly handed over the glass of water. “ Here, this’ll help.” he said. 

Prompto took a sip of the water, and then big gulps of it, not realizing until that moment how thirsty he was. A discontented sound escaped him when Gladio reached over to take the glass away. 

“Not so fast, you’ll make yourself throw up.” Gladio said. 

“Sorry…” He said looking down, twisting the blanket in his fingers. 

“Prom… You don’t have to be sorry, it’s alright.” Noct said. “Were just looking out for you. If anyone should be sorry, its us.”

“Noct is right, we’re sorry we didn’t come check on you sooner,” Gladio said, handing the water back. “Small sips, slowly.”

“Its cool.” Prom said, gripping the glass, eyes still downcast. “You guys are busy, you know?”

“Yeah but when you weren’t responding to texts... I shoulda checked on you yesterday.” Noctis said, reaching a hand to rub Prompto’s leg through the comforter. 

Prompto opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Ignis entering the room, carrying a steaming mug. 

“Here you go, Prompto,” Ignis said, trading the glass for the mug, making sure prompto had a good grip on it before letting go. 

Prompto looked down at the mug, full of chicken soup, and tears started to sting his eyes. This was honestly all too much for him. His three best friends were here, taking care of him, and he didn’t know how to process it. With a sniffle, tears escaped his eyes and ran down his cheeks. 

This made the other jump into action. All talking at once, asking if he was alright, if anything hurt.

“Guys, guys its ok.” Prompto said, sniffling again, using one hand to wipe the tears from his eyes, and rub his nose. “Ugh, I always get emotional when I’m sick. I just… never really had anyone to take care of me. I was always on my own, so this is just a little overwhelming, ya know?”

Ignis settled himself on the edge of the bed, taking Prompto’s hand in his. “You have us now, Prom, don’t forget that.” He said, rubbing his thumb along Prompto’s knuckles. “We will always be here for you.”

Prompto looked from Ignis, to Gladio, and finally Noctis, all of them smiled and nodded at him. Prompto gave them a smile, eyes still watery. “Thanks guys’ he said, voice wavering. 

“Now, eat your soup.” Ignis said, “You need to get your strength back up.”

Prompto makes it through half the mug before his stomach protests. Ignis would have liked to see him finish it, but he’ll take what he can get. 

“Why don’t you get some rest, we’ll be just outside should you need anything.” Ignis said.

“Feel better, alright Prom?” Noctis said, leaving a kiss on top of Promptos head.

Gladio helps prom get settled down and tucked back in, but as he turns to leave, Prompto stopped him. “Can someone stay with me? Please?” He asked. 

“Yeah Prom, of course.” He said, looking over at Noct. “I’m pretty sure Noct would love to, if that means he gets to take a nap without Iggy getting mad” He responds with a smile.

“You bet, buddy.” Noct said, crawling into his bed, Prompto quickly cuddling right up to Noctis side, resting his head on his chest, as Noctis rubbed his back. 

Ignis rolls his eyes, knowing that in a week he’d likely being taking care of a sick Noctis, but the look of contentment on Prompto’s face more than made up for it.


End file.
